Pain is only a human feeling
by dead doll13
Summary: Yes this story involves rape, torture, and gore and boy/boy. Set in the marauders era. got the idea off of more than christmas cheer thank you to the author for this idea.


" Please Jared leave her alone!" Rune heard her mothers voice far off and pleading. She looked through her blood stained hair into the eyes of her inraged stepfather. " If I've told you once I shouldn't have to tell you again. No witchcraft in my house what is so hard to understand about that." Slap! the sound filled the room as Rune fell to the ground tears streaking down her face. Jared grabbed the 16 year old by her red hair and began to drag her up the stairs, while her mother begged for him to stop. He roughly pushed her into her room telling her she had an hour to get packed and get out. Once alone Rune pulled out her trunk and packed all of the things she would need and put her hawk owl, Artemus into his cage. She drug her trunk down the stairs and out the front door whimpering in pain as she hit a probably broken rib. - Two houses down from this scene a young boy with greasy black hair could be seen dragging a trunk and owl cage down the sidewalk towards the only working streetlamp. Severus, the young boy, much like Rune had just got beaten and forced to leave for doing magic. The two met infront of Runes house and walked together to the lamp as snow began to fall. Rune, dressed in a long sleeve green blouse and black pants, sat lightly on the upturned end of her trunk looking up at Severus with dull green eyes. " Hey Sev. did you two get in a fight too?" Severus turned his onyx eyes on the girl taking in her bruised and bloody body before he decided to answer. " Yeah, but it was nothing compared to what happened to you by the looks of it. Are you going to be alright?" She nodded and looked up at the velvety black sky watching the snow fall. " Should we send a message to Hogwarts and see if one of the teachers can come and get us?" The question caught him off guard, how did she know that he had planned to go to Hogwarts. " Yeah I was actually planning to go to Hogwarts myself but I didn't really know how i was going to get there." He then stood up and opened his trunk pulling out a piece of parchment, a quil and a bottle of ink. " What should I write?" He gave her a questioning look as she began to think. " To whom ever recieves this letter. We are students at the school but we are also underaged. Because of this we are unable to get to the school and cannot wait for the two weeks until we get back to Hogwarts. This is because we have no where to go to and are stranded in a very dangerous part of London. Please send some one soon we are on Spinners End and request your help. Severus Snape/ Rune Jacobs." Once she was done speaking she looked up and watched as Severus finished the letter. She then opened the door to Artemus' cage and pulled him out so he perched on her arm. Severus tied the letter to his outstreched leg and stood back as Rune told him where to deliver it. The two watched as the large gray owl took flight and went to stand back under the light of the lamp.- Rune rested her head on Severus' shoulder and closed her eyes shivering in the cold while he wrapped his arms around her. The hair on the back of Severus' neck stood up and he turned his head to look back into an opening between two of the houses. As he watched three men emerged from the alley swaying and laughing drunkily. Rune hearing the noise looked up and stared at the men as they approched reaching for her wand in her pocket. Severus looked down at her and followed suit not planning to use it they were probably just a group of muggles returning from a bar. The smallest of the three let out a low whistle as they came closer to the street lamp, while the other two laughed. " What have we here boys, looks like these to little love birds are having fun playing outside together can we join." The voice was rough and hard sounding as though it was hardly used, it belonged to the biggest of them all who stood at least six feet high. " I want to play with the little girl not the boy she looks like she would be fun. After all she is super cute and small." The last one that hadn't spoken walked closer into the light with an evil grin on his face. Rune and Severus drew their wands and pointed them at the advancing men. " Ha looks like the wittle kids want to play with us. What do you say boys should we teach them not to mess with the big dogs." The two children exchanged glances and stood up slowly wands at the ready afraid to take their eyes off the advancing men. The smallest one let out a soft growl and lunged at Severus knocking his wand out of his hand. " Severus, get off him you monster! Petrificus Totallis." As Rune looked away from the other two men her guard slipped down leaving her open to attack. The largest of the group smiled and snuck up behind her grabbing her arm and twisting it causing her to scream in pain. " Let her go, stop don't hurt her please." Severus screamed and struggled under the man. Runes wand dropped to the ground with a clatter and she was pulled close to the man holding her. Severus was grabbed by his hair and pulled to his feet as the group moved toward the alley in which they had arrived.

Remus Lupin sat in the window of the school library reading a book about transfiguration while Sirius and James played exploding snaps at the table. The three of them looked up when a light tapping began on the window. Remus turned to see a large hawk owl with big grey eyes perched on the ledge, he had seen this owl several times before but he couldn't remember who the owner was. Opening the window the owl fluttered in and landed right on the boys card game hooting loudly. Remus reached over and removed the letter attached to the leg and opened it to reveal small green writing. " Whats it say Moony" Sirius looked up at his scarred friends face with bored blue eyes. " Yeah moons what does it say is it anything important?" James looked through his wild black hair at his friend smiling. Remus began to read the letter out loud and stopped before reading the names at the bottom knowing that if they knew who it was from they would laugh. James and Sirius exchanged a look known by most of the others as the marauders look meaning they were up to no good. " What do you think Padfoot should we go and get them it would be fun." James gave his friend a dazziling smile and stood up. Sirius on the other hand remianed seated thinking hard. " Wait a second doesn't Little Red and Sniveliss live on Spinners End?" James looked up at their friend sitting in the window. " Hey Moon who is that letter from again I didn't catch what you said before." Before the boy in question could answer Sirius stood up and snatched the letter out of his unsuspecting hands. Sirius looked closely at the writing then looked up at his friends slightly confused." Do you have boogies for brains Moony you expect us to go rescue Sniveliss. Even if Little Red may be in danger I refuse to help that worthless little slime ball." Remus looked down slightly ashamed and began to pet the owl. " Padfoot I know that you don't care for him and don't get me wrong I don't either but they could be in danger. Plus if we don't save them our little fox friend could die aswell." Sirius and Remus looked up at James as though they had never seen him before in their lives. " Then its decided lets go safe them now before its too late." The three boys got up and took off running through the library and corridors the owl following close behind.

" Stop struggling girly it will only make things worse. Just stay still and I promise I will kill you with little pain." The largest of the three dug his teeth into Rune's neck causing her to let out a loud scream and struggle even more. " Stop it please don't hurt her please. You can do as you please to me but please don't hurt her." Severus struggled against his captor trying to get to the two laying on the ground. " Hey Fenrir can I play with him now or do I have to wait till the girl is dead?" The one that had tackled Severus in the street looked down at him with hungary eyes." I don't care Canterbury just shut him up so I can focus would you. And you Gregors come hold her arms she keeps scratching me and if she doesn't stop I'm gonna kill her." Gregors stood up from where he was sitting on the steps of the basement and walked over to the two and crouched in front of her with his wand out. He traced her jaw line with the tip, " Hey boss can i see how loud I can make her scream before you break her?" Fenrir looked up and gave a bloody grin licking his lips free of Rune's blood as she whimpered and slapped at him." Sure why not. If you don't stop girl I will make sure you die a slow and painful death infront of your little boyfriend you got it sweetheart." Gregors stood up and smiled down at her pointing his wand at her exposed chest. "Crucio" Rune let out a blood chilling scream as her body began to twitch and convulse in pain. He stopped after a few minutes and she lay on the ground sobbing and panting while Severus yelled and struggled even more against Canterbury. Fenrir stood up and grabbed the girl by her bloody hair and drug her over to one of the stone walls smiling as she cried out in pain. He then forced her to stand up as he pulled out his own wand and shoved her into the wall looking at her with a menacing look in his amber eyes. " Are you going to behave girly or will I have to make you?" He ran his hand down the side of her face and let it rest at the base of her neck. Rune looked up at him with defiance in her soft green gaze. " Go to hell you bastard." He looked down at her and gave her a look of amusement, " wrong answer hun. Mortem Spikes." Rune let out a high pitched scream of pain as a large metal pole shot out of the tip of his wand and went through her stomach and into the stone wall. The scream was cut off b y a soft gurgling as blood began to spill from her mouth and she looked down in shock at the large pole. Severus let out a scream of terror as he watched her be impaled on the wall and Canterbury forced him onto the ground. " If you don't behave boy you will join her you got that." He let out a soft menacing chuckle and ran his hand up Severus' thin black shirt. Fenrir forced Rune's head up to look at him and smiled at her as his hand ran down to touch her stomach softly." I told you to behave sweety now didn't I?" She made a soft gurgling sound as more blood dripped from her mouth.

Remus, James and Sirius took off running across the grounds of Hogwarts towards Hagrids hut. Once they reached it they began banging loudly on the door shrouded in darkness." Hagrid, Hagrid please we need you hurry up. We need to borrow some of the Threstals." They heard their giant friend moving around inside and his boar dog Fang's booming bark. Hagrid opened the door and looked down at the three a look of slight frustration on his bearded face. " What 're you boys doing banging 'round 'ere 're you trying to wake the dead or something." They looked up at him and all began talking at once." Hagrid we need to borrow some threstals its very important please we wouln't tell anyone you gave them to us but please we need to hurry." A few minutes later the three of them landed in the shadows of one of the many abandoned houses on Spinners End. They hid the threstals and set off looking for the two Slytherines. Sirius turned shifted into his animangi form and began to sniff the ground looking for a trace of the others. Remus looked up the street at the only working street lamp to see two trunks, an open owl cage and a small black owl in the other. Sirius let out a bone chilling howl and took off running into the alley in which Rune and Severus had been forced down a few minutes before. The other two took off after their friend as he began to scratch at the door of an abandoned house's basement.

Severus Snape lay on his back in the middle of the room crying out in pain as Canterbury forced his large member into Severus's tight hole brutally. While Gregors drug a dagger across the boys bare and bruised chest leaving blood in its wake. Fenrir stood beside Rune playing with her breasts leaving gashes with his nails as she coughed up more blood and struggled weakly against him and death. Gregors forced his cock into Severus's mouth and made him gag on it as he brutally fucked his mouth." If you bite it boy i will impale you just like her except I will make it even more painfull." Severus choked and tried to push it out of his mouth as tears fell down his face. Canterbury let out a soft growl and dug his nails into the poor boys stomach as he came into the boys tight hole. Gregor smiled as Severus was forced forward onto his cock and he dug his nails into the boys greasy black hair as he shot his cum down the boys throat and made him swallow it. His cock was pulled out of the boys mouth as he put the dagger up to Severus's throat, " what is stopping me from killing you now boy?" Severus let out a soft whimper and looked over at Rune's limp and pale body as a low scratching sound began at the door. The three men looked up at each other and apperated with a soft pop as the door burst open and Severus lost conciusness. Remus, James and Sirius burst through the door and gasped in horror at the scene before them. Rune stood half dead against the wall with a large pole that was covered in blood sticking out of her stomach while Severus lay in a bloody heap on the ground unconciuss. Sirius turned back into his human form and crossed the room and crouched beside the boy checking to see if he had a pulse as Remus and James walk over and try to think of a way to get Rune off the wall without hurting her. " Hey Prongs, Moony I think he is still alive what about Little Red is she still alive." Remus reached up and touched her neck feeling for a pulse as he tried not to cause her anymore pain. Rune let out a small whimper as her body convulsed and she coughed up a large amount of blood and she lost conciusness.

Sirius Black came running through the doors of the hospital wing carrying the body of Severus Snape with Remus Lupin, carrying Rune Jacobs dripping blood, close behind. Madam Pomfrey ran hurridly over to the boys about to tell them off stopping in her tracks at what they where carrying with them." Oh my merlin boys what happened here how did this happen?" She indicated for the boys to sit the two down on beds beside each other careful not to hit the small little bit of pole that stuck out from Rune's front and back. James ran up the stairs into Dumbledors office startling him at the unannounced intrusion." Is there something wrong Mr. Potter?" He turned his electric blue eyes into the boy and noticed his unease and terror. " Professor I, I , me and my friends were in the library and we recieved a letter from Rune and Severus saying that they needed help so we snuck into the Threstal pen and stole a few of them to go help them. Once we got there we found them almost dead and Rune was impaled and we need your help to save her life." Dumbledor stood up and followed James down to the hospital wing as fast as he could. The two of them hurried through the door and went straight to where the others were standing.

Severus woke up and found that he was in a very large room with long white curtains hanging around the soft white bed he was laying in. He turned to his left to see Rune laying in the bed beside him bandaged up and unconcius without the pole sticking out of her. There came a soft noise beside him and he turned to see Remus Lupin asleep in the other bed and his friends asleep in the other two beds after that. He sat up in the bed and gasped in pain as he hit one of his many broken ribs. - So please read and review chapter two will be posted if u guys tell me you like it. i got this idea wen i was reading one of the older stories More than Christmas Cheer 


End file.
